Chains
by The Demon In The Mirror
Summary: Warning: Contains violence and language and more! This is for my awesome buddie Justkezie24! Go check her out!


**Disclaimer:**

I do** NOT **own Hetalia Axis Powers! I do **NOT **own Romania (Andree) she belongs to my awesome buddy _**JustKenzie24**_! I **DO** however, own the story line! So no stealing! Please enjoy the fanfic!~__

-Page break-

Andree layed pathetically, chains clamped around her ankles and wrists. She wallowed in her own blood. Glaring at the door she half expected Russia to walk in, pipe in hand, the stupid childish grin plastered to his face, ready to break more of her bones. The person who did come in however, surprised her greatly. She couldn't see his hair or his face, she didn't need to though. The piercing red eyes gave it all away.

"F-frate? {1]" She whispered, desperate for liberation, for escape. She didn't even care that she was naked for all eyes to see. "Ksesesese, Ja! The almighty Prussia is here to save you!" She ignored his ego-inflating comment, as she narrowed her eyes. "Vhat about Russia?" A wave of rage rushed into his eyes, the looks made her flinch back. Her back pressed against the cool stone wall, her prison.

"I took…"care" of him." "H-how?' "Dose it really matter?" He snapped back. She flinched back again at his anger. "N-no just get me out of here!" She cried egar to go. "Ksesesese, ja!~" His arrogant smart ass attitude returned, making her forget his anger altogether. He kneeled down beside her and whipped out the key to her confinements. After he unlocked the chain he seemed to notice her nakedness, as his eyes raked up and down her body.

He noticed his pants grow disturbingly tight upon inspecting her curves. "Stop staring frate." She said looking at him blankly. His face seemed a little flush as she caught notice of the sizeable bulge in his pants. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Frate do you have a bo-" "Enough of that! Ve have got to go!" He pulled her to her feet, yet again noticing her nakedness.

He striped off his jacket, throwing it over her. Tired of the distractions she grabbed his hand, surprised by the sparks that shot through her when she did. "Come on, let's go!" Enthusiastically she ran, dragging him behind her.

As they ran through the maze of a house Andree steadily grew aware of the silence. It was Russia's house, shouldn't there be screaming or Belarus calling out Russia's name? She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Vhat? Vhy did you stop?" Prussia asked, impatient. Out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw eyes. **Deep amethyst eyes. **"Frate, vhat did you do to Russia?" "I don't think-" "Just tell me vhat!" He stared back at her, wondering why she was losing her temper. "I hit him in the back of his big fat head!" He boasted. "How hard?" "Hard enough to knock him out for sure!" She saw the eyes again. "I think he woke up..." "Vhat makes you say that?" "**Look behind you…**"

He turned around. "Vhy-" His eyes widened as he caught sight of Russia. His face bloody, hands grasping the pipe and a look of sheer pleasure in his eyes. "R-Russia!" Prussia gasped out. "Da, oh look! It's my little подсолнечник{2]! What are you doing out of your chains?" He asked. His child-like look masked one of hate and death. Andree glared. "You're not going to put me back in those chains!" Russia laughed childishly.

"I think not, da? I do believe you will." His eyes darkened. "Vhat do you mean, I vill?" Russia laughed again, he suddenly grabbed Prussia's neck choking him. Prussia was strong, but not strong enough. "You will get back in those chains on your own accord." "Vhy vould I ever do that?" She snarled. "Because if you don't, I will ripe out his thought and let him bleed, da?" Prussia struggled to speak.

"Don't do it, Andree! Just run!" Russia smirked evily, sending a chill down Andree's spine. She looked around, trying to find a weapon of some sort. She stuffed a hand into the jacket pocket, finding a short dagger within it. "Ok, just let him go!" "Da!~" Russia released his grip on Prussia's neck, letting Prussia fall to the ground. As soon as Prussia hit the ground, she lunged forward pulling out the dagger with lightning speed.

She shoved it straight into Russia's thick neck. He violently coughed out a lot of it landing on her face. He fell back, the knife still sticking out of his form. "Al naibii de nenorocit rusă.[3]" Prussia snickered. "Good job, Schwester[4]! She nodded and pulled him up. "Let's go, before Belarus shows…" Prussia shivered at the very sound of her name.

She felt fresh snow fall on her face as they got outside. She looked around seeing no form of transportation. Well, looks like they're walking to Germany….

~Skip to there arrival at Germany~

The first thing to greet her and Prussia was a very bubbly Italian along with a very grumpy one. Ve ve!~ Look fratello[5] its- a Prussia and Romania!~" He cooed. Romano grumbled and glared. "Stupid- a brother! It's the potato- bastards!" Andree glared at him she was not in the mood for this. "You know Romano? If I vere you, I vould keep my mouth shut right now!" She snapped at him.

He flinched back and hide behind his crying brother. "Doitsu! Doitsu! Your- a sister is going to- a kill me!" He wailed. Upon hearing the god-awful wailing and screaming Germany promptly told Italy to "SHUT ZE HELL UP!" "But- a Doitsu! Shes glaring at- a me! Romano help-a me!" Italy wailed to his brother but not finding him there. Italy whipped out his white flag chanting, "I surrender, I surrender! Don't-a kill a virgin! It's no-a fun to kill a virgin!"

Andree rolled her eyes and stalked off into the house, Prussia close behind her. She went to her room searching for some clothes to put on. "You don't need those." She twirled around eyes widening as she took in his look. Gilbert's hair was tousled, but in a sexy way. His piercing red eyes held a seductive look. And the thing that really caught her attention was that he was only wearing boxers, which looked disturbingly tight.

"Vhy not?" He smirked. "Because I'm going to fick dich." She pulled him to her. "Promise?" "Ja~!" And indeed he did keep his promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Translations:**

Frate – _Brother _(Romanian)

подсолнечник – _Sunflower _(Russian)

Al naibii de nenorocit rusă – _Fucking Russian bastard _(Romanian)

Schwester – _Sister _(German)

Fratello – _Brother _(Italian)

Athours note: Hey guys its Tiffani!~ This fanfic is for my most awesome buddie _**JustKenzie24**_! I hope you enjoyed it!~


End file.
